broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Ash Brolliams
Ash Brolliams is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was added the last to the Broforce Brototype with an update. Ash Brolliams is based on the fictional character Ashley Joanna Williams portrayed by Bruce Campbell in The Evil Dead film series, who slaughters hordes of "deadites" and other supernatural threats to mankind. Gameplay ;Attacks Fire command: Boomstick *Explodes bodies if too many pellets hit. *Can headshot. *Damage: About 2 damage per pellet at max range and about 6 damage per pellet at point-blank. *Range: 7 blocks. *Rate of Fire: 2 volleys of 5 pellets each in a cone every half second. Can't be maxed out. Special command: Chainsaw Massacre *Ash automatically dashes in the direction he's facing, damaging and inflicting fear into enemies who come in contact with the chainsaw. *The chainsaw reflects all bullets from the direction he is facing. *Explodes corpses and can destroy terrain. *During the massacre, he will be unable to stand still/use Boomstick. *This is very useless on vertical approaches as the surface he's climbing will often get destroyed, and he will dash off ladders easily. *Ammunition: 1. *Damage: About 28 damage per second. *Range: but is extended as he dashes in the direction he is facing. *Any Kamikaze Enemies he kill will not damage him. *Duration: 6 seconds. Melee command *On ground: Chainsaw Stab *Ash uses the chainsaw to mutilate enemies, dealing heavy damage. *Can be held for continuous damage but immobilizes Ash, use the direction key opposing the direction of attack to stop. *Induces Fear to nearby enemies if it connects. *Explodes bodies at the end. *While airborne/on ladder/on zipline: Chainsaw Slash *Ash swipes his chainsaw in mid-air, damaging enemies caught in the slash. *Becomes the ground attack if landing. *Explodes bodies. *Damage: About 25 damage per second. *Range: 1 block. *Rate of Fire: About 2 stabs per second. ;Attributes *Speed: 2 squares per second. *Spring: 6.66 squares per second. *Jump: 4 squares high. Gallery 1412888116.jpg|From "Army of Darkness" Ash Brolliams.png AshWilliam.png AshBrolliamsBuy.png Bugged special for Ash.jpg|How can I have two chainsaws? Something is wrong! Ash in the middle ages.jpg Brototype Gameplay *He has 3 ammos for his special. *He uses a Knife for melee if he is moving and the Chainsaw when standing still. Trivia * The ground melee attack seems to be a reference to the the fight scene against the demon in Evil Dead 2. * When spawning at the beginning of the final stages in the game via portal, Ash Brolliams will appear with his car from the Evil Dead/Army of Darkness movies. * When Ash flexes, he moves the chainsaw with his arms due to one of his hands were severed and he needs extra fighting force. ** This makes him the only Bro who is still visibly armed when flexing. * If he hits an enemy with his special, his face will have red blood splash onto him. ** This applies even if he hits an Alien, because aliens are supposed to have green blood. Category:Characters Category:Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Shotgun Bros